Trust
by hikarisky
Summary: Sometimes, in order to do something right, you have to trust people. But how hard could that be, really?


**A/N: I've been writing this or like 100000 years. I'm really proud of it though! My first Attack on Titan fanfiction! May or may not be more than a one shot, I don't even know yet! And I'll go going on Just a Little Bit soon, I've just been busy as f* lately. High School and stuff, y'know. This WILL. CONTAIN. SPOILERS. FOR. THE. ANIME. I'VE READ UP TO CHAPTER 50 IN THE MANGA SO I KNOW WHAT HAPPENS. That is all :D PS. This is like 1/2 AU, 1/2 fiction. **

"You only have two options. Death or her. Which do you choose?"

Two men stood in a alleyway, the shorter one had just spoken. His deep and mellow voice slightly echoed off the buildings.

"You expect it to be that easy?! It's a choice between saving the world and saving your sister! Mikasa is my world, Levi! She means everything to me!" the taller one yelled. His loud and slightly higher voice echoed off the buildings more than the other's. He took a step towards Levi, yet Levi didn't back down. He kept his ground, a blank expression upon his face.

And that was what made the taller one mad. Levi never showed any emotion. He always that one blank expression on his face. It was like he was bored. Bored with what he was saying. Couldn't he see it was his life on the line?!

He wouldn't care.

"You always have that dumb-ass expression on your face! Don't you care about me at all?! If you don't…don't you at least care about her?! She's the best fighter in the army! Captain…Levi…Rivialle…please…" the taller of the two said. Tears were leaking out of the corner of his eyes, his voice drifted off at the end of his sentence.

"Eren, you're a monster. Whether you're worthy of being put to death or not, that's up to them to decide. If I were _him_ I'd kill you on the spot. You're a threat to humanity; unhelpful, ungrateful, and unworthy. That's the way you are in humanity's eyes. You can't control yourself, you proved yourself as a monster. Why would they keep you around?"

Eren's fists clenched, his eyes squinted, tears welled out of his eyes faster, his face was wet. He was mad, he was really, _really _mad.

"You don't understand! Are you used to it by now? Is it that everyone you know has died! Levi, you don't understand! Mikasa is everything to me! My life is on the line , her life is on the line! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Eren yelled. He raised his left arm up to his mouth, ready to bite. He was so mad, he had lost his cool, he was about to commit an offense.

He was about to turn into a titan.

"You're a coward," Levi said, his eyes bore into Eren. Eren's eyes closed, his hand dropped down. He frowned.

"A coward? No...that's not it..." Eren said, his eyes were wide like a mad man's. His face was contorted, his fists were clenched tight at his sides. His shadow seemed to grow taller, his body turned as stiff as a board. No, but Levi wasn't paying any attention whatsoever. His mind was somewhere else. With his comrades. His squad.

_"Captain!" _

_"Yes?" _

_"How much longer do we have to wait?"_

_"Petra, you can be so impatient. Give it time."_

_"Time? How can you 'give it time' at a moment like this?!" _

_"I don't see what the big deal is."_

_"Sometimes you can be so cold hearted."_

_"Yes, but maybe it's you that's warm hearted."_

_"Isn't that a good thing?"_

_"Not always. Sometimes feelings get in the way."_

_"What kind of feelings?"_

_"Just feelings. Any types of feelings."_

_"What do you feel, Rivialle?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Well you never seem to 'feel' anything. You're always emotionless."_

_"I don't like to let my emotions get in the way."_

_"You have lots of explaining to do." _

_"I don't have to explain anything to a new recruit."_

_"Just because I'm new you're gonna treat me like dirt?"_

_"You have to earn my trust."_

_"And how might I do that?"_

_"_Believe in me, captain. Why don't you believe in me? You told me to believe in you! You have to trust that I'll make the right decision, not make me question it! Do you even care?!" Eren yelled, his fists clenched and unclenched. His voice grew raspy as tears streamed down his face faster, making his vision foggy. His gaze wandered off into the distance. His mind flew beyond the wall, to the basement.

_"D-dad! What-what're doing?!"_

_"Just sit still, Eren, it'll just be a small pinch and that's it."_

_"Is that...? What-where...?"_

_"Eren, sit still. It'll be over soon enough."_

_"I don't want you sticking that pointy thing into me!"_

_"Eren! Calm down! If you don't I'll-"_

_"You'll what?"_

_"Just a little more..."_

_"Dad! Dad stop it! Ow~! Shit, that hurts!"_

_"You'll thank me later, Eren!"_

_"I'll thank you for stabbing me with a freaking needle?! DAD!"_

_"Come on..."_

_"...Dad...where'd you-"_

"...go? Jaeger, are you listening?" Levi's voice snapped Eren back to reality. His glanced down a his chest. The golden key around his neck gleamed in the light of the street-lamps. He could almost feel the needle sticking into his arm. It hurt like hell, he could feel the warmth flowing inside of him. A weird kind of warmth, not so much comforting as it was painful. He groped his brain for the rest of that memory, as he has many, many times before. For some reason it'd always stopped at the part, as if he couldn't remember anymore.

"Sorry, what'd you say?" he asked, scratching his head.

"If you do plan to escape, where are you going to go? Flee the walls? The Military Police wouldn't catch you. They couldn't catch a fly in their bare hands." Captain said, leaning back against the wall. He placed his slender foot on the wall, crossing his arms.

"I guess that's true. But if I leave...won't they just kill...Mikasa?" Eren murmured.

"They'll be scared. Rumor would get out that they're corrupt, they'd be under question. Remember, not even Mikasa knows she's to be executed if you're not," Rivialle said, shaking his head.

Eren's fisted balled up again, "See? That's what I don't get! Why execute her?! What the hell did she do?!" he asked, his yells echoing off the brick walls surrounding them.

"If you run off, they'll expect you to come back for her. They think outside the box, but we have to think outside the walls," Levi said, glancing at his hand curiously, as if the whole thing didn't even matter to him.

"Outside...the wall?" Eren asked, having no idea what Levi was talking about.

"Put your trust in me, Eren. Trust will lead you."


End file.
